


kaori, you forgot something important

by burnedlilly



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Cute, Daydreaming, F/F, Funny, Lesbian, awkward but cute, azumanga daioh - Freeform, kaori - Freeform, kaorin is way too gay, phone call but not a booty call, really really really gay, sakaki - Freeform, sakaki loves cats, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnedlilly/pseuds/burnedlilly
Summary: when, after a call, kaori forgets to turn the phone off and sakaki know about things she shouldn't
Relationships: Kaorin/Sakaki (Azumanga Daioh)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	kaori, you forgot something important

**Author's Note:**

> im just gay and have nothing to do ❤️ kaori girl i feel you

"Sakaki-san!"  
"Yes?"  
"Sorry for bothering!" Kaori says, with her little and desperate gay heart pounding fast. "I-I think you might have noticed, but... I caught a cold and didn't attend to school."  
"Hmm... yes."  
"I'm sorry for calling too late, it's just that I finally woke up. Chihiro came here when I was still asleep to hand me some notes, but she told my mom that Nyamo sorted the class in pairs for an activity and that we were supposed to be together."  
"Right. I just thought about that when I heard your voice." Kaorin felt like her soul was missing hearing that. "There's no problem about it."  
"You did it on your own?"  
"No, Nyamo helped me."  
"I see..." Feeling terribly sad for being sick on the day that could have been perfect for her, and about to cry, Kaorin decides to say good night. "Anyways, thank you, Sakaki-san! Once again, sorry for bothering!"  
"It's ok. Good night and have a good rest. I hope you recover soon." But that was odd. Clumsily, Kaorin didn't pay attention to what she was doing.  
"Ah, Sakaki... you're so nice, so cool... only if I didn't feel bad today. No... only if I knew it would have happened, I would go to school anyways. But then you would catch my cold, right? That's no good." While rolling in bed, with her phone still in hand, she keeps talking. "Imagine it happening in the future... I'm sure you would take care of me because of your caring heart. You're the best!" Gay laughs between her sayings fill up the room. "And you would have to take care of our cats alone, but..."  
'Cats...' Sakaki thinks, blushing.  
"I would pay lots of attention to you and them after recovering... I just can't wait for us to get married!"  
"Kaorin..." The little lesbian screams in answer to that. "You're still... on call with me." She screams once again.  
"IAMSORRYGOODNIGHT."  
"Good ni-" She's interrupted by the call being over.

[...]

"Kaori, it's been two days... aren't you going to school?"  
"I'm deadly sick, mom."  
"No, you're not... and you don't even have fever anymore."

[...]

"Kaori, you're friend's here. Get out of your bed, please!"  
"Tell Chihiro she can wait, I don't want her to catch this terrible col—." Her heart almost stops. "SAKAKI-SAN?" 'Oh fuck, my hair is terribly messy and I'm still in my pajamas' she thinks.  
"Hi. You disappeared, I got... kinda worried..."  
"I'm going to let you two talk alone. And don't worry, Sakaki-san, she's not sick anymore."  
"I brought strawberry shortcake on the way."  
"T-thank y-you." Kaorin looks like she just fought three wars in a day.  
"So... cats... you said..."


End file.
